Slayers What!
by Vahn
Summary: A mysterious group of figures are stalking Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev and the rest of the Slayers. Who are they and what do they want? And what are the Sailor Senshi and the Nerima Wrecking crew doing int he Slayers Universe! Tune in and find out!


Slayers What?! 

By 

vahn77@hotmail.com 

Discalimer 

All character belong to there owner or creator...please don't sue me bye bye A big thanks goes to Lady Cosmos , Tannim, Bambi,Kris's and Thomas forputting this up on their page. 

Tannim page is located here: http://home.earthlink.net/~tannim/ 

Lady Cosmos pages is located here: http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/ 

Tomas page is located here. http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/ 

Bambi Page can be found here: http://www.crosswinds.net/~salee/index.html 

Kris's page can be found here: http://www.geocities.com/kuroi_hoshi/ 

Specail thanks to Kat for helping me edit this. (^_^) 

Chapter 1  
Surprise! A new revelation  
*** 

It was a cool day, tranquil and silent in the town of Morris. That was until a certain redheaded sorceress arrived. 

"Filia! We are stopping here for lunch,Lina said to Filia. It has been a couple of weeks since she got reeled into the quest about the mysterious prophecy. Lina didn't really care that much about the Armageddon crap but what ever her sister commanded, or more like said, were holy words to Lina. Lina shuddered a bit a the thought of her sister. Although she had been roped into this quest by her sister's threat, she still blamed it on Filia. 

"What?! Filia screeched. Well that was what it sounded like to Lina. Lina may not have been able to go up against her sister but she sure as hell would eat Filia out of house and home. She turned and looked sweetly at Filia. 

"Filia-chan, We are alternatives right?" she asked the dragoness sweetly, she still didn't like to be called alternative, she was, after all the greatest sorceress in the world. Well next to her sister anyway. Seeing Filia nodding, she continued. "Well since we are in charge of saving the world," she emphasized the last word. "We need energy to do that, right Filia-chan?" 

Filia just nodded. It was true, she needed their help seeing as the Knight of Ceipheed didn't want to help. 

"Well, to be at our best when we face Valgrav again, we need food to fuel those energies," Lina said still acting sweet and innocent. "And you DO want us to be at out best don't you? You wouldn't want people to think a maiden of Ceipheed got the world destroyed because she couldn't provide her charges with decent food, now would you?" 

Filia were close to tears now. What would the elder think if she did lose the world because she couldn't provide them with a decent meal. She just slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Hai, Hai, Let's get you your food now." 

"That's the spirit Filia!" Lina said as she patted Filia on the back hard, causing her to drop to the ground unconscious. "LET'S GO!" were Lina's final words as she proceeded to go into the Inn and eat them out of house and home. 

"HEY LINA! WAIT UP!" Gourry shouted as he followed Lina into the Inn. 

"Filia-san, are you alright?" Amelia asked in genuine concern of her comrade's health. 

"I don't think Lina has forgiven Filia for roping her into this quest by using Lina's siter to threaten her," Zelgadis said in his usual monotone voice. "Let's get inside before Lina eats all of our food." 

Amelia nodded in agreement as she picked up Filia and ran into the Inn. 

*** 

What was happening inside could only be described as carnage beyond belief. Lina and Gourry were fighting over every scrap and crumb of food. They acted like hungry wolfs fighting for survival. 

"Mine Lina!" 

"Don't you dare touch those chicken thighs!" 

And other words along that line were being spoken as they ate at an incredible pace. Soon the verbal fighting turned into physical blows as Lina pounded Gourry into the ground, thereby turning off his not so bright light. 

"Ahhh! Good stuff," Lina sighed contentedly as she rested on her chair while patting her stomach. 

"Waahhh! Lina-san, how could you not leave me a single scrap of food?" Amelia sobbed as she hopped from table to table trying to find any thing at all the resembled food. She, like Lina, hadn't eaten anything for quite some time 

"Sorry Amelia but you know what they say, the early bird gets the worm," Lina commented, and with that she started to laugh at her on little private joke. It was at this time that Filia decided to snap out of her slumber and survey the damage. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all she could get out before she promptly fainted, thinking of how much this would cost her. 

"Well, shall we discuss where we should eat next?" Lina asked her group with a big smile plastered to her face. Gourry was still knocked out. 

While team Lina was discussing what to eat next, across the room from them sat six mysterious figures. 

"Are you sure that them?" asked a masculine voice. He had a hooded cloak on him, as did the other five. 

"It has been a long time but we finally found them," said a feminine voice. 

"Don't worry, we'll get him back," reassured another male voice. 

"I just hope that they will remember us when the times comes," A lighter feminine voice said. 

"Well, let's just follow them, we'll get the princess back for sure," said yet another female voice. 

"One can always hope," 

With that they followed Lina's team out of the door. 

***

"Hey, is Filia awake yet?" asked Lina. She was just taking in the sights of the New World around her. 

Zelgadis patted Filia's face a couple of time and shook his head. 

"Ahh well, more time to take care of business then, especially with those six people following us," Lina said nonchalantly. 

"So, think we should lead 'em to the country side and find out who they are?" asked a fully recovered Gourry. Lina jumped a bit at Gourry's amazing recovering ability. It was like nothing really hurt him seriously unless it the likes of Valgrav or Shabanigdo. 

"Nah...they're probably just bandits, I say we just kick their ass and steal their loot after we get to a clear clearing," Lina said as she started to look for a suitable stop for kicking some ass. After all she didn't want to get kick out of this town, not while there was still so much food to eat. 

"Lina-san, how did you know they were there?" asked Amelia. She was the one who got drafted to carry the heavy body of Filia. 

"The cloak was a dead giveaway for one thing, and they seem very determined to follow us," Lina pointed out to Amelia. "Here look at this," Lina said as she turned around to look at the cloaked people. 

The cloaked people, seeing Lina turn around, jumped to a little shop on the side of the street and pretended to be buying something. 

Amelia just sweated. That was a little too obvious even for her. 

Lina then turned back around and continued walking. "See." 

They finally reached a clearing which was on the outskirts of the town. "This seems like a good enough spot. On the count of three we attack alright Gourry?" 

"Right Lina," he said as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

"Ready Zel? Amelia?" she asked. Zelgadis, as always, looked prepare. Amelia looked doubtful. 

"Are you sure? What if they are just following us on the same road Lina-san?" Amelia asked. "Not only that what about Filia-san? Where are we gonna put her once the fighting start?" 

Lina just raised an eyebrow. "That's why I am gonna give them a warning shot first and as for Filia, you can watch her while we take care of them." 

"But I want to fight too Lina-san," Amelia was about to go into a bunch of whiny protest until she saw the look in Lina eyes, eyes the promise pain if you don't obey her every wish and whim. "Waaaah Lina-san , Scary," she exclaimed as she jumped back in fright. She then took Filia's limp body and ran for cover. 

Seeing that Amelia had gotten Filia to cover, Lina fired her warning shot at the cloaked people. "FIREEEEBALLL!" she yelled as she let the ball fly at the cloaked people. The ball impacted mere inches away from them. Of course the explosion was still effective as it blew the cloak people off of their feet. 

Amelia had already scrambled behind a tree with Filia's body. 

Gourry pulled out his Sword of light. "LIGHT COME FORTH!" he yelled. The hilt soon let out beam of pure light which formed into the shape of the blade. 

Zelgadis pulled out his sword and got into a ready attack position. He looked at Lina and sweated a bit. "You call that a warning shot?" 

Lina just laughed it off. "Heh heh, I didn't hit them did I?" she asked innocently. 

"Why me?" he asked to no one in particular. 

The smoke then cleared to reveal six people standing there, what was left of their cloaks was already burnt to a crisp. Zelgadis counted two males and four females. Three of those females were wearing short skirts one in blue, one in purple, and one in red. The fourth girl was wearing some sort of yellow fighting clothes. The one in the blue skirt had blue hair and kind of resembled the fourth girl. The one in dark purple had long dark green flowing hair and was holding some sort of staff that radiated powerful magic. 

The one in red was looking mighty pissed off, her hair was a dark, dark purple and flowed well passed her shoulder. One thing was sure they all had very, very good figures. Then there were the two males. One was wearing some kind of formal clothes in the colors of black and white. He was also wearing a top hat and had a cane in his right hand. The second male was wearing some sort of traveling clothes of green and yellow. He had a bandanna wrapped around his head and an umbrella in his right hand. 

Gourry looked at them and then looked to Lina. "Whoa Lina, they have much bigger breasts then yours." He said as he zoomed in and took a closer inspection of their assets. 

The girls blushed in embarrassment but Lina was turning red with anger and a bit of jealousy. She had to admit, the girls did have much better figures then she did, but that didn't stop her from focusing her anger at Gourry for saying that in the first place. 

"FIRRRRREEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAALLLLL!" she yelled as she repeatedly shot at him. Zelgadis just cringed away at the carnage. Amelia prayed from where she was in the trees for Gourry's soul. 

"ENOUGH!" the guy in the formal wear shouted as he threw a rose at Lina's hand. The rose was split in half by Gourry's sword. Every one was shocked to see Gourry standing protectively in front of Lina, not looking terribly worse for wear. To Zelgadis and Amelia he seemed to recover from Lina's beating faster the usual. Even Lina was surprised. It seemed to her that Gourry just let her beat him, she would have a talk with him later. 

"H-how?" was all she could get out before she focused on the new people. "Anyway who are you guys?" she pointed at them. She could feel that they were radiating a lot of magical energies. Of course, she was better. 

The girl in the dark purple skirt just sighed sadly. "I had wanted to do this when you guys were more ready." 

Lina then saw the girl in the yellow clothes with the short hair look at her. The look in the girl's eyes was just too freaky for Lina to stand, she unconsciously took a step closer to Gourry for comfort. 

"My name is Setsuna Meiou also known as Sailor Pluto," She said as she pointed to herself. 

"I am Ami Mizuno, also known as Sailor Mercury," the girl in the blue skirt said to them. 

"I am Rei Hino, also known as Sailor Mars," The girl in the red skirt said. 

"Together we form half of the members of the Sailor Senshi," they said in unison as they went into some form of posing. 

"And I am Tuxedo mask the helper to the senshi," the guy in the black and white formal wear said. 

Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis just sweated as Amelia looked on from her position in the trees in adoration. Lina then turned to the other two. "What is your story? Do you have a little fancy introduction like they do?" 

The girl in the yellow clothes just shook her head. "No my name is Akane Tendo and my friend here is Ryoga Hibiki." 

"Well I am the beautiful world's greatest sorceress, Lina Inverse," she said with all of her charisma. "Oh and this is my side kick Gourry," she added, almost as an after thought. 

"I am her bodyguard," Gourry elaborated. "Even though it's not much of a body." 

Gourry promptly got a flare arrow for his comment. 

Zelgadis just looked at the two and decided to introduce himself. "You may call me Zelgadis," he said. "Amelia is the one up in the trees." 

The senshi and friends looked up in the trees to see a girl dressed in white with her back turned to them. 

"Oh great," Lina muttered, while Gourry couldn't say anything mainly because Lina had stuffed his foot in his mouth (no mean feat). 

"Why me?" Zelgadis just said again. 

"I am the champion of justice, the defender of the weak, " Amelia then turned around. "I am the protector of all mankind and the defender of truth and justice," she then flipped down from the branch she was standing on only to land on her head, but that didn't stop her. " I am Amelia Wil Tes Sailoon!" she said as she finally finished with a pose. 

The sailor senshi just sweat dropped. 

"NomorerandomattacksNomorerandomattacksNomorerandomattacksNomorerandomattacks," Lina chanted in her mind to hold herself in check. She then took deep breath and exhaled. 

"Anyway... now that the introductions are over, what do you people want?" Lina asked them. 

They looked uncertain at first. "We are here looking for our friends," the girl with the short hair cut said. 

"So, that still doesn't explain why you are following us," Lina retorted. "Not only that your magic doesn't feel like it's from here, so..." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "Where are you from and what do you really want with us, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, I prefer hard," Lina finished with a malicious smile. 

"S-scary," Amelia said from her hiding place in the trees, to which she had returned. 

The group looked at one another uncertainly. Finally the one know as Sailor Pluto stepped forth. "Well to tell you the truth we are not from your world," Pluto started. 

Lina just raised her eyebrow. "And?" 

Seeing that Lina didn't look at them disbelief she continued. "We are here to retrieve our princess and they are here to retrieve their friend and fiancÈe," Pluto said as she pointed to Akane and Ryoga. 

"What happened is this: back on our world there was a kingdom on the moon that was destroyed by dark forces. It's surviving members were princesses of each planet and the main princess named Serenity. What happened was that they were reincarnated into the present time and from there we continue to fight injustice for peace," Pluto summarized. 

"Also on our world this is this place call Jusenkyo that has hundreds of little spring, each of the spring let who ever fall into the spring take the body of the last thing that was drowned there. Akane's fiancÈe fell into the spring and took the body of a girl. He found a cure for it but it was taken away from him. I won't go into too much detail but what happened was that the cure, the spring of drown man, was stolen from Akane's fiancÈe they chased the culprit all the way to where our princess was battling a monster and got splash with it, thus turning her into a boy. However, because she was a boy her magic got scrambled. It sent her and Akane's fiancÈe into a different world, this one to be exact. However we found out that more time has elapsed on this world then on ours. Eighteen years to be exact. 

"And you want us to help you find them right?" Zelgadis said. 

"No... we already found them," Pluto said. As she started to eye their group. 

Zelgadis looked at Amelia. 

"No it is not her," Pluto said. 

If it is not her, then the only one left was Lina. They all shuddered a little bit at what Lina would do with her new status. 

Lina had a big smile plastered on her face "Yes! I always knew I was a princess! No more bandits' killing days for me! From now on it the highlife for me," Lina said happily, finally her dream of royalty had came true. 

"No it is not you either," Pluto said seriously. 

"Then who?" then Lina looked for Filia but she was no where in sight. 

Pluto came to up to Gourry and kneeled. "We have finally found you princess." 

Lina and gang just face faulted. 

"WHAT?!" demanded Lina in a forceful tone. "HOW THE HELL CAN HE BE A PRINCESS?!" 

"Because he is, His energy and life spirit matches her energy. Our princess would probably look like him had she been born a man," Pluto said. "And we also have this to confirm it," with that Pluto pulled out the Silver imperium crystal which glowed more brightly as she held it closer to Gourry. 

"Then what about Akane's fiancÈe? Don't tell me I'm-," Amelia stopped in mid sentence and started to look kind of sick. 

Akane then came over to Lina and held her hand. "Don't worry Ranma we will get you changed back into a guy in no time," Akane said as she proceeded to give Lina a hug. 

Lina's gang facefaulted this time. However their surprise was short live when they looked at Lina. 

Lina who had been deadly silent started to glow red. 

Akane let go of Lina and took a nervous step back from the glowing Ranma-Lina, she then heard Lina mumble something under her breath. "What is it Ranma?" 

"Crimson beyond blood that flows," 

"Um...what is that suppose to be Ranma?" 

"Buried in the flow of time" 

Zelgadis' eyes widened. "Everyone run!" He yelled to the Sailor group. Gourry had already gone for cover along with Amelia. 

"In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness," 

Akane stepped further back away from Ranma-Lina nervously. "R-Ranma calm down, what are you so mad about?" 

"Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed," Lina then brought her hand down. "NOBODY EVER CALLS ME A GUY!" she yelled with anger. Curiously, this didn't seem to interupt the spell 

Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amilia cringed from their hiding places as they heard Lina call the final line of the spell, "By the power you and I posess." Lina paused dramaticly before shouting "DRAGON SLAVE!" and with that the world went white for the senshi. 

To be determine... 

Author notes yet again...  
Well chapters of everything would be slower then ever now mainly because real life is kicking my ass. I just had to get this idea off of my mind...however if you guys and gal think this is good enough to be continued let me know. Well ja and hopefully one of my works would be finish some time soon. 


End file.
